Stiles, j'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps !
by Wolfie Herondale
Summary: Stiles est seul chez lui, en proie aux souvenirs du Nogitsune lorsqu'un visiteur inattendu débarque. /!\ Sterek /!\ Se passe après la saison 3B.


**Bonjour, je suis de retour avec un petit OS qui m'est venu hier soir (où ce matin tout dépend vu qu'il était 3h du mat) en regardant un épisode de True Blood.**

 **Je sais j'avais dit que je reviendrais pour une loongue histoire à chapitre avec surnaturel et tout. Alors c'est le cas elle est en cours d'écriture mais cet OS est arrivé d'un seul coup alors bon... voilà !**

 **Bien, petite mise au point pour cette petite histoire.**

 **Ça se passe après la saison 3B. C'est un Sterek avec un léger Lime.**

 **Evidemment tous les personnage et l'univers appartiennent à Jeff.**

 **Bon et bien Bonne lecture ^^**

 **(mise à jour le 27/10/205 niveau fautes donc si vous en voyez encore dites le moi ^^)**

* * *

Ce soir-là Stiles était chez lui. Son père, le Shérif, était de garde pour la nuit. L'hyperactif se retrouva donc seul pour la première fois depuis un moment. Ses amis hésitaient à le laisser ainsi depuis le passage dévastateur du Nogitsune. Et pour cause, le jeune homme se retrouva désespérément seul dans sa maison avec pour seule compagnie ses souvenirs. Les images l'assaillirent, il revoyait les traits de Scott dans la clinique vétérinaire, totalement déformaient par la douleur. Il se rappelait avoir apprécié cette puissance au dépend de son ami, de son frère. Il se dirigea vers le placard et en sortit un verre puis alla chercher la bouteille de Whisky. Il revint vers le comptoir où était posé le verre et lorsqu'il se revit assommer ce jeune à Eichen House avec une perceuse il décida de ne finalement garder que la bouteille et d'aller s'affaler sur son canapé. Stiles ferma les yeux et des flashs l'envahirent. Allison, mourant dans les bras de Scott, Aiden également mort à cause de lui. Bon d'accord lui il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais tout de même... Une énième vie de prise par sa faute. Il reprit une rasade de l'alcool ambré avant de s'insulter mentalement, enfin pour lui c'était mentalement mais il se pourrait qu'il l'est en réalité fait à voix haute. L'hyperactif était dans un piteux état, il essaya de se lever pour aller allumer la radio mais il ne réussit qu'a rencontrer le sol avec ses fesses. Il prit donc son portable dans sa poche et lança la musique un peu au hasard. Il chanta en s'adossant à son canapé, la bouteille de whisky dans la main. Il se sentait mieux ainsi, bourré, avec de la musique au moins il ne pensait plus à ces choses horribles. Il sourit dans le vide lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. '' Encore Scottie qui s'inquiète... C'est mignon ? '' pensa l'hyperactif en tentant de se lever. Tentative qui échoua encore une fois.

\- Entre, c'est ouvert je suis pas en état de me lever. Lança le jeune homme avec un petit rire dans la voix. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Hey mon Scottie c'est cool d'être passé.

\- Stiles, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda une voix qui n'était pas celle du nouvel l'alpha.

\- Derek ? S'étonna l'hyperactif en tournant la tête et regardant avec de grand yeux le loup. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Dit Derek avec son ton neutre habituel. Et visiblement tu vas mal ! Continua-t-il en se posant sur le chambranle de la porte qui menait au salon.

\- Oh ! C'est gentil, étrange certes mais gentil. Lui sourit le plus jeune évitant volontairement la dernière phrase du brun. Ce dernier se rapprocha un peu et un silence quelque peu pesant s'installa entre eux. Mais Stiles étant Stiles, il reprit la parole. Mais quel hôte impolie je fais, tu veux un verre ? Demanda-t-il au loup en lui montrant la bouteille qu'il avait dans les mains. Devant l'air incertain du loup il précisa. Il y en a d'autre dans le placard t'inquiètes ! Le brun paru hésiter un instant mais fini par accepter avec un début de sourire.

\- Un verre ne suffira pas. Il disparut du salon le temps de récupérer les bouteilles dans le placard et de rejoindre Stiles qui s'était réinstaller sur le canapé.

* * *

Après deux ou trois bouteilles, Stiles était totalement saoul alors que Derek commençait à peine à ressentir les effets de l'alcool.

\- J'y penses, mal grès tout ce que j'ai fait, les meurtres et tout ça. T'es quand même là pour moi ce soir ! Réfléchit l'humain.

\- Nan je suis pas là pour toi, je suis là pour boire ça se voit non ? Dit Derek le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Mouais. Derek ?

\- hm

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué quand... tu sais, le Nogitsune... Devant l'air interrogateur du loup Stiles poursuivit. Scott m'a dit que tu étais de ceux qui ne voulait pas me tuer... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... Parce que Scott ne le voulait pas et que va savoir pourquoi je me suis dit qu'il y avait sûrement encore de l'espoir pour que tu sois toujours là.

\- Je savais que t'étais amoureux de moi ! Lança Stiles un rire dans la voix.

\- Pff pas du tout Stilinski ! Se moqua Derek en souriant presque. C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Quoi je suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Continua l'humain en riant.

\- Pas du tout, tu es juste un garçon, et un garçon de 17 ans !

\- Ooh, Mr Hale serait homophobe ? Demanda Stiles d'un seul coup beaucoup plus sérieux. Il s'était rapprocher de Derek en disant cette phrase et le loup le regarda en levant un sourcil.

\- Non simplement hétéro. Stiles s'approcha un peu plus du loup son regard pétillait. Tout comme toi.

\- Hmmm qui sais ? S'amusa le plus jeune. Mais toi t'en es sûr ? Murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de Derek. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement en sentant le souffle de Stiles contre lui. Je veux dire je ne t'attire pas ? Même pas un petit peu ? Continua de murmurer l'hyperactif. Moi tu me donne chaud à chaque fois que je te vois ! Souffla-t-il donnant à Derek de délicieux frissons.

\- Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne suis pas ephebophile*... Réussit à dire le brun mal grès son trouble. (*Merci Orange-Sanguine ^^)

\- Bah si t'es vraiment amoureux de moi... Et que t'as envie de m-

\- La loi le condamne ! Le coupa Derek qui n'avait aucunement envie que Stiles finisse sa phrase.

\- L'état de Californie oui, mais bon ils sont pas obligé de savoir hein...

Derek tourna la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Pour seule réponse Stiles lui sourit en haussant les épaules. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant qu'un ''Et puis merde'' ne se fasse entendre.

Stiles sentit la main puissante de Derek se poser dans sa nuque et l'attirer à lui. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, enfin, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers laissant leurs lèvres s'apprécier, les mains de Stiles s'accrochant violemment à la chevelure ébène du plus vieux. Puis la langue chaude du loup vint à la rencontre de la sienne et la sensation électrisa totalement l'hyperactif. Il sentit les mains du bêta glisser dans son dos et agripper son t-shirt avec force rapprochant ainsi leurs deux corps. Stiles gémit et fit glisser ses doigts vers le col du haut du brun et tira violemment dessus, les faisant basculer sur le canapé.

Derek s'allongea sur le jeune humain, entre ses jambes et alla glisser son nez dans son cou. Grand dieu que c'était bon de sentir le souffle brûlant du loup sur sa peau ! Un soupire franchi ses lèvres lorsque celles de Derek se posèrent sur sa peau et qu'il commença à y déposer des baisers puis des coups de langues et de temps en temps de petite morsures faisant gémir Stiles de plaisir. Il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du loup et pressa son bassin contre celui de son partenaire lui arrachant un gémissement rauque d'approbation. Derek délaissa le cou de l'hyperactif et reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné tout en effectuant de légères ondulation du bassin. Leurs érections compressées dans leur Jeans se rencontrèrent. Les deux amants poussèrent un soupir de contentement à ce contact.

\- Stiles...

\- C'est pas le moment de parler Sourwolf ! Le coupa l'intéressé reprenant ses lèvres, les dévorant avec avidités.

Derek qui sembla oublier ce qu'il allait dire le souleva du canapé sans pour autant desceller leurs bouches et les dirigèrent vers la chambre du plus jeune. Un fois arrivé dans la pièce il reposa son paquet au sol et rompit le baiser afin de reprendre un peu son souffle. Stiles en profita pour se jetter sur lui et lui retirer son t-shirt avant de faire de même avec le sien. Il se firent fasse un moment chacun admirant l'autre. Stiles dévorait du regard le corps en face de lui. Il était si parfait, musclé, bronzé et tellement appétissant ! Il avait une telle envie de passer sa langue sur ce torse, de jouer avec ce nombril, et cette fine ligne de poils qui partait se perdre plus bas... quand il recroisa les yeux devenus électrique de Derek il put y voir le même appétit, la même excitation qui le consumé lui-même. Stiles se lécha les lèvres tout en s'approchant du loup d'une démarche que Derek qualifia de féline. Il passa ses mains sur son torse. Effleurant chaque centimètre de peau disponible puis il y déposa des baiser. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses fermes du loup qui s'écarta un peu.

\- Stiles, j'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps ! Dit Derek dans un souffle esquissant un sourire. Stiles lui retourna son sourire.

\- Der- Mais le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase. L'alcool se manifesta à nouveau faisant se pencher Stiles en avant et le faisant vomir littéralement aux pieds de Derek.

\- Et bien Derek, c'est tout l'effet que tu lui fais ? S'amusa Peter qui venait d'apparaître par la fenêtre.

Stiles s'effondra dans les bras du brun qui le réceptionna. Il lança un regard meurtrier à son oncle qui préféra repartir par la fenêtre. Le loup déposa l'hyperactif sur son lit et lui retira ses chaussures et son jean avant de rabattre le drap. Deux mains lui agrippèrent les poignets, il fixa alors le jeune homme qui avait entrouvert les yeux.

\- Derek... je suis désolé... Dit-il faiblement, faisant sourire le brun.

\- C'est rien, je compte bien me rattraper. Le rassura-t-il avec un sourire. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de récupérer ses affaires et de s'en aller.

Il monta dans sa voiture quelque peu déçue par la tournure des événements. Mais Derek Hale n'en avait pas fini avec Stiles Stilinski... Oh non !

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous ont regardés la série True Blood, si c'est le cas vous reconnaîtrez peut-être la scène qui m'a inspiré ceci. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi Peter était dans le coin (et franchement je préfère pas savoir ce qu'il faisait là) ni pourquoi il est intervenu à ce moment-là mais il l'a fait... J'y suis pour rien !**

 **Bref c'est un truc comme ça que j'ai écrit d'une seule traite c'est pas top top mais bon j'avais envie de le partager avec vous.** **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^**

 **Bisous Wolfie.**


End file.
